Authority
by melishade4ever
Summary: After Jesus is crucified, Jesus goes into hell to free the trapped souls there before his resurrection, and to regain his authority over the Earth once more.


Jesus stepped onto the ashy ground as he stepped into hell. He illuminated the tunnel full of bones as he continued walking down the tunnel.

As Jesus exited the tunnel, he stared at the sight before him as he tried to keep his composure. Jesus watched as the river of fire continued burning while he could hear the screams of all the souls that were unable to enter.

Jesus sighed. After Adam and Eve ate from the tree, no one was able to enter Heaven other than the ones chosen by God, like Moses, Abraham, Solomon and so on. The others were not so fortunate.

Jesus walked towards the ledge before calmly walking over the flames. There were many souls here, but Jesus was looking for the ones whose names were suppose to be in the Book of Life. He had to skip many souls, even if he didn't want to.

Jesus reached into the flames and began pulling out souls from the flames. He continued pulling out souls while the ones that were out stood on top of the sea of fire.

Jesus continued this process as he heard souls cry out with relief that they no longer had to suffer here for all eternity.

As Jesus pulled another soul out, he widened his eyes as he saw Cain's soul appear.

"Cain," Jesus muttered.

Cain gasped for air as he coughed up fire before looking up at Jesus. He widened his eyes in shock before crying in shame.

"I am so sorry," Cain apologized, "I was a fool to betray you. I betrayed you and I know I deserve this."

Jesus kneeled down and put a hand on David's shoulder. "You are forgiven, Cain."

Cain looked at Jesus before he cried for joy. Jesus smiled before getting up and walking above the flames.

* * *

Jesus looked behind him and smiled. He freed millions of souls from Hell in two days. His resurrection was about to come and he needed to find the last soul. Jesus continued walking, and widened his eyes in shock as he saw the last soul.

"Judas," Jesus breathed.

Jesus kneeled down and pulled Judas out of the fire. Judas gasped for air as he was on his knees as well.

"Have you come to mock-" Judas stopped himself short as he looked up to see Jesus staring at him.

"-me?" Judas finished before crawling back from him, "How are you here?"

"I have been crucified," Jesus answered, "and I came to rescue the souls from Hell."

"So you came to save mine?" Judas asked.

"I did not expect your soul to be here," Jesus admitted, "I thought you were still alive."

"Alive?!" Judas exclaimed, "Why would I still be alive after what I did?! I betrayed you! Even if you weren't the Son of God, I still betrayed innocent blood!"

Jesus saw tears at the corner of Judas' eyes.

"For thirty silver pieces," Judas sobbed as he covered his face with his hands, "No amount of redemption, no matter what I do shall earn your forgiveness."

Jesus put a hand on Judas' shoulder. "You have been forgiven, and what you did helped save Earth, and the future generation."

Judas stopped crying and looked at Jesus in confusion. "W-what?"

"For many years, people have been unable to enter the kingdom of God because of sin," Jesus explained, "Someone who has never sin had to be crucified like a lamb in order for sin to not have power, and for the debt of the world to be repaid. However, man cannot touch God unless it is willed to be done. You had to turn me over in order for me to save everyone."

"I still betrayed you," Judas retorted.

"I know," Jesus said, "But no matter what you are still my brother, my disciple."

Judas looked at Jesus in shock before crying once again. How could he betray someone like Jesus? He forgive him so easily.

Suddenly, a rumbling was rumbling was heard as the walls of Hell came tumbling down. Many souls backed away from the tumbling and falling rocks. When the rumbling ceased, the souls widened their eyes as they saw a golden pathway to the gates of Heaven.

"You are all free!" Jesus proclaimed, "Now go!"

The souls made their way out of Hell and into Heaven. Judas stood up and widened his eyes as he saw wings forming on their backs. Judas yelped as he looked behind him to see wings on his back.

"Judas, go," Jesus instructed.

Judas nodded his head as he ran towards the pathway, but stopped as he saw Jesus walking away from the pathway.

"My Lord, where are you going?" Judas called out.

"To perform one more task," Jesus answered.

* * *

Jesus stepped onto solid ground as he made his way down another tunnel. When he reached the end, he heard a groan, followed by mumbling. Jesus reached a corner and found the source of the grumbling.

It was a body, that looked like it was ready to die. Jesus could see every bone under the skin. The hair was uncombed and full of dirt and the body's face was in the ground.

"You…," the body grumbled as it slowly forced itself into a sitting position, "…cheeky little bastard."

Jesus kept a blank expression as the body looked at him, revealing tired red eyes.

"To think that your death…would lead to new life," the body remarked.

"Satan," Jesus began, "I am the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. You cannot kill me and you know that."

"It was worth a shot," Satan said casually, "I still find it strange."

"You said you knew the prophecy in and out, yet you still clearly overlooked many assets. When I was being beaten, mocked, and whipped, you watched with delight. It was only when I was on the cross, you realized what was going on." Jesus explained.

"Thank you for stating my faults," Satan remarked sarcastically, "So you came to free all the souls in my fire? I was really going to enjoy mocking and torturing Judas."

"That is not all I came here for," Jesus declared.

"Oh," Satan voice raised with interest, "and what is it that you need that you had to come to me for?"

"The last thing you tempted me with," Jesus answered.

Satan looked at Jesus before laughing.

"You want authority?!" Satan cackled, "Authority over that ball of shit?!"

Satan yelled in pain as Jesus stepped on his arm.

"The reason why Earth is the way it is is because of your arrogance at trying to play God!" Jesus shouted.

Satan glared at Jesus as he kneeled down to face him.

"Now your game has come to an end, because I have taken my authority back," Jesus declared.

Jesus got up and took his foot off of Satan before walking, but stopped himself as Satan began laughing like a maniac.

"Do you really think it's over?" Satan asked rhetorically, "I'm still alive, and you can't kill me because I was your angel! I'm immortal! And as long as I am here, there will be sin, despair, destruction, and all the people of the world will be mine! You can never kill evil!"

"That is true," Jesus agreed, "As long as you're here there will be sin. It does offer will, since God does not force people to worship Him. But there will be a time when you suffer like the ones who chose not to follow my Father. That time will be the end. The Revalation."


End file.
